Digimon World: Overdrive
by The Ninja Time Traveler
Summary: The Digital world was always a peaceful world. But when Digimon start disappearing and turning evil, what are the tamers to do? They turn to Digimon tamer faction Zero Overdrive of course! Ch.2 James and Dorimon search for Leomon! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be published last week, but my laptop was out of charge. So here is Digimon World: Overdrive. I don't even know why I typed this but I wanted to try a Authors note. Don't forget to review this and don't flame this.**

**The Ninja Time Traveler**

Prolouge

The Digital World. A world created with the activation of the Atanasoff–Berry Computer. When the ENIAC was activated it supported the ABC with creating the foundations of this world. A dragon-like entity then appeared to create eggs and 4 guardians. It protected this world until it suddenly vanished.

August 12 20XX

James Eisenhower was late for his baseball game. He probably should have told his mom to wake him up early. But he thought he would be able to sleep early, but he was really restless. Because he didn't however he was late for his baseball game. He remembered to tell his mom to always wake him up early. He also reminded himself to not think about the upcoming E3 2013

On his way to his school where the game was to be held, he accidentally hit an old man carrying his grocery. As the man bent to pick his grocery's the traffic lights changed. James, seeing this helped the old man carry his bags before a car hit them.

As he helped the old man with his grocery's, something fell of one bag.. When he looked up, the man disappeared. He then examined the thing that fell of the bag.

It looked liked a card for receiving free Digimon from the popular MMPORPG Digimon Online! Scratching his head on why an old man had it(though he wasn't that smart, he knew that the elderly didn't played video games) he then remembered he was late. He ran of at the speed of sound! Minus 745.

After the baseball game he ran home and was pleased with himself,knowing that he made the team won. When he got home, he immediately went up to his wanting to use the card he got. On his way up he found a note on the refrigerator. It said that she was gonna be gone for a while but would return to pick him for the movies. He knew it was cold in the movies, so he changed into a jacket, gloves and put a bandanna For some reason he put goggles over his bandanna. He then turned on his laptop, and after booting the game and experiencing every known problem for MMPORPGs he finally found a server that wasn't full. Strangely there wasn't anyone there, but he thought he was the first one to log in to it. After going to the redemption shop and claimed his egg, there was a message on the screen that said PORTAL ACTIVATED. This was the last thing he saw on earth for a long time.

As James woke up he thought he was having a dream.. For there was a rich tree full of places. I mean a rich place full of trees. Anyway there was a group of houses in the distance and decided to ask where he was. While walking there he tripped against something. When he looked he saw an Armadillomon ! As he lay there shocked, the digimon opened up and apologised. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming

"So you're one of those of humans right?" he said, "Or are you one of those humanoid digimon?

He stared and then replied "I'm Human. Not a Digimon.

As he looked at him, Armadillomon remembered something "I'll bet you wanna be a tamer, right?

He looked at him "I can become a tamer? For realz?!.

It was Armadillomons turn to stare at him. "How come you said real with a z?

"Oh it's a meme." he replied

As they journeyed to the village, they didn't notice they were being watched.

"So Fanglongmon has started to gather his tamers, eh" said the voice. "Well two can play at that game. Mwahahahahahahahahahah!

When they finally reached the village they went to a small house where there was a old man sipping some tea. He turned around and James recognized him as the old man he bumped into.

"Well i'll leave now" said Armadillomon quickly leaving the scene.

James stared at him and punched himself in the gut. While groaning, he said "Aren't you the old man I literally bumped into?!"

"Yes I am.' he said "If you're asking why you found this card, its because I found potential in you to become a Tamer. And the reason we need you is because our guardian Leomon is missing.

"Who's we?" he asked

"The village of course." he replied

"Oh." he said "So what do you want me to do?"

"To look for Leomon of course." he replied " Oh, and I almost forgot about your Digimon partner."

"A Digimon partner! This isn't a dream right?!"

"Oh it isn't a dream. The digimon is right here" he said as he led James to another room

In the room was a Dorimon. He was sleeping and was surprised by the interruption of his sleep.

"What is it Mr. Frank?" he said while yawning ''Wait, is that my Tamer?"

"Yes little Dorimon, that is your tamer and I have a quest for you and your tamer." he said "You have to rescue Leomon our guard."

"Wasn't this the digimon the digiegg was gonna hatch into?" he asked

"Yes. You should go before it gets to dark". The old man said.

"Where do you think we should look?" he asked

"The Data Forest or Training Peak. To get there, go to the portal." He replied "OH and don't come back without Leomon or info about him!

As James and Dorimon left the house he realized he forgot to ask where the portal was. Angry at himself he again tripped on Armadillomon.

"Hey human guy, how did go? he said

"My name is James and it was fine." he said "Oh yeah, you know where the portal is?

"It's about 10 feet behind me." he replied

"Well bye Armadillomon. See you later!"

So James Eisenhower and Dorimon started their quest to look for Leomon guardian of a village I haven't named. Will they fail or succeed? Will I ever stop typing Oh? Find out next week on Digimon World: Overdrive!

**Well that was my story. Please no flames and please review! Oh, and point out anything wrong with the spelling or grammar! Oh, and James looks like Akira from Digimon World 2.**

**The Ninja Time Traveler**


	2. Ch2 Wanted! Leomon

**Here's chapter 2! This story uses ideas from all Digimon games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It's owned by Namco Bandai Games. Who wants Digimon in the next Super Smash Bros?**

**Last time on Digimon World: Overdrive**

**James is late for his baseball game!**

**James helps old man cross the street. Turns out he's from the Digital World!**

**James trips on an Armadillomon. Twice!**

**James gets a Digimon! ****_Zelda item theme plays on background._**

**James was in the portal to Data Forest. Sure Leomon could be in Training Peak, but he remembered that they had rookie digimon. With Dorimon still in-training, he didn't want to be beaten up.**

When they got of the portal, he began walking around. Surely Leomon didn't disappear here!. It was to peaceful here. But he decided to investigate here.

After walking for a while, they encountered a Poyomon. Remembering that a Digivice showed what attacks a Digimon, his hands went to his pocket. But since he didn't have a Digivice and only his iPhone, he bit back a curse himself.

"Dorimon, can you use Charge?" he ordered to Dorimon.

"I can!" he replied

Relief washed him when Dorimon defeated the Poyomon. While the two Digimon were battling, he noticed something near a river. When they defeated the Poyomon, they went to the object. Right before they got there, James tripped on a rock. When he got up, he saw an upright sword! _I would've died! _he thought. Dorimon was getting sleeping. After fighting a few more Poyomon, they reached the portal and teleported back to the village.  
_

James was in the portal to Data Forest. Sure Leomon could be in Training Peak, but he remembered that they had rookie digimon. With Dorimon still in-training, he didn't want to get beaten up.  
When they got out of the portal, he began walking around. Surely Leomon didn't disappear here!. It was to peaceful here. But he decided to investigate.  
After walking for a while, they encoutered a Poyomon. Remembering that a Digivice showed what attacks a Digimon has, Jame's hands went to his pocket. But since he didn't have a Digivice and only his iPhone, he pinched himself.  
"Dorimon, can you use Charge?" he ordered.  
"Ok!" Dorimon replied.  
Relief washed him as Dorimon defeated the Poyomon. While the two Digimon were battling, he noticed something. When they defeated the Poyomon, they went to the object. Right before they got there, James tripped on a rock. When he got up, he saw an upright sword! I could've died! he thought. Knowing this was the sword of a Leomon, they went back to the portal. After fighting a few more Poyomon, they reached the portal and teleported back to the village.  
Once they got back, they went straght to the house of the old man. They found him eating burgers. James stomach sudenly growled. Dorimon started to drifting to sleep.  
"Care for some burgers?" he asked.  
"Yes sir!" he replied heartily.  
"So what did you find wherever you went?" the old man asked.  
"Well, I think I found the sword of Leomon, sir," James replied  
"Stop calling me Sir. My name is Frank."  
"Ok... Mr. Frank."  
"Anyway where did you find Leomon's sword? Data Forest or Training Peak?"  
"Uh, it was somewhere in Data Forest. I can't remember. Wait, I think it was near a river."  
"So he was drinking," he said, while stroking his goatie.  
"Why is it a Leomon puts its sword upright when it drinks?!"  
"I have no idea. And what is your name again? I may have forgotten to ask."  
"It's James. James Eisenhower."  
"Eisenhower? Like that president after Roosevelt?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"We're geting off topic You should go to Training Peak and find Leomon there."  
"But there are Rookie Digimon there!"  
"Then you can just flee."  
James blinked. The thought never occured to him to flee. Then again, in the game, he never fled.  
As he rose to leave, Frank said "Bring the sword. It will help you in your search. Plus, Leomon's really good with the sword. And wake up your Digimon."  
After succesfully waking up Dorimon and leaving the house, James again tripped on Armadillomon.  
"So James, did you find Leomon?" he asked  
"Nope," he replied a bit irritated.  
"Well, good luck on your search!" Armadillomon said before leaving  
"Sorry on tripping on you!" James shouted as he left.  
"It's nothing!" Armadillomon shouted back  
As they were teleporting, James realized he forgot to ask for a digivice. Everyone in the village (and close by) then heared a "Drat!".

When they finished teleporting, they heared nothing. Not even a Cricketmon*1.  
"Well this is strange," said James  
"Well nobody's here so can we go back James? You woke me up from my nap." said Dorimon.  
"Dorimon, why is it you always want to sleep? Besides, this means we won't be beat up," he replied.  
"Oh, come on!" replied Dorimon  
They kept on walking till they got tired of walking. When they stoped walking and fell down, they heard talking in a nearby bush.  
"If you don't join us... I'll torture you!" said a very sqeaky voice.  
"You torture me? You only got lucky, you knocked me out and captured me." said another voice which was gruff. James concluded it was Leomon.  
"You dare insult me!"  
"I dare."  
At this point James and Dorimon burst into the bush. There inside was a Leomon and a Demidevimon.  
"A tamer! This is better! Now I can kill two mice with one stone!" said Demidevimon  
"You mean two birds. Besides, you and what army?" James said  
"I don't care! Besides, you can't beat me without him!" Demidevimon said as he knocked Leomon out with a big rock he picked up  
"Did you have to knock him out?"  
"Of course!' Demidevimon shrieked  
Demidevimon then used Demi Dart on Dorimon. Naturally, James tried to stop him, but he got scratched by Demidevimon's sharp talons. While he was stunned, Demidevimon got another rock and dropped it on James.  
Seeing James get hurt initiated Dorimons's Digivolution.  
Digivolution  
"Dorimon digivolve to... Dorumon!  
James blinked. He just saw a Digivolution!  
"Dash Metal! Dorumon said and aimed it at Demidevimon. An iron sphere then came out of his mouth and hit Demidevimon. It knocked him out and he suddenly disappeared  
"Where did he go?" James said "Dorimon, you digivolved into Dorumon!  
"Yeah this is so awesome!" he replied  
James then frowned "Yeah, but how are we supposed to carry Leomon?"

When they teleported back to the village, Leomon woke up.  
"Where am I?" Leomon said  
You're back in the village" James replied  
"Thanks for helping me back to the village, Tamer:  
"My name's James."  
"Ok"

When they entered the house of Frank, they saw Frank talking to Armadillomon. Frank and Armadillomon then noticed them.  
"You're back!" said Armadillomon  
"Yes I'm back." said Leomon  
When they sat down, Frank asked James to explain what happened. After explaing what happened, Frank asked James if there was anything he wanted. James and Dorumon the yawned.  
"Well i guess you want to sleep then. Come I will show you the guest room." Frank said  
As they were led by Frank to the guest room, James thought This bigger in the inside then the outside. When they reached the room James hit the bed and instantly sleep. Dorumon then curled next to the bed and fell asleep as quickly as James.

**The next chapter will introduce all new characters. Sorry for updating two days late! I will try to update every Saturday.**  
**See ya next week!,**  
**The Ninja Time Traveler**


End file.
